Star Wars : Behind the Repentance
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: In a Galaxy far, far away a battle was about begin. A final battle for the rebellion, Darth Vader and the Emperor. And a final battle for Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. But what made Vader repent? One girl named Edema Obadiah.


In a Galaxy far, far away a battle was about begin. A final battle for the rebellion, a final battle for Darth Vader and the Emperor. And a final battle for Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. We all know the ending, how Luke saved his father from himself and of how Darth Vader saved Luke from death. But what had triggered that understanding? What else happened that made Darth Vader repent? What set the stage for his revival? A girl named Edema Obadiah.

Two days before Vader met the captured Luke in the hall on the planet of Endor, a sergeant came up to Vader as he and the Emperor looked over the planet Endor.

"My lord Vader. We've recently returned from a planet called Earth. We captured a few of the civilians that had snuck aboard, what are your orders?" He said nervously afraid of the power that Vader was well known for. He turned to him, his breathing labored and well heard.

"Bring them to me. I'll deal with them." He said then turned back to the Emperor. Within the next half hour ten humans were brought forth ages ranging from 16 to 30. All stood before the Sith Lord trembling, not knowing where they were or who they were facing. They had just wanted to sabotage the foreign ship then go about their business, but it wasn't meant to be so. Vader stood in front of them deciding whether to incinerate them, have them thrown into a arid planet or simply have them thrown into space.

" Tell me. What star system are you from? And why have you attacked my ship?" He asked as a man stepped forward with scraggly dirty-blond hair and deep green eyes.

"We are from planet Earth, the Milky way galaxy. We do not appreciate you sending soldiers to our peaceful planet! We have done nothing wrong, in fact we have never even heard of this Republic until just a few moments ago!" He said but a girl in the group knew what was happening. She knew who Darth Vader really was. Back on Earth they had made his life story and his son's life story a movie, called the Star Wars. She knew he would change, she knew that the real Anakin Skywalker was in there. Somewhere.

"Your planet hasn't sent embassies this way, there for keeping your people away from us. Treason. In fact I've already ordered the destruction of your 'Earth', and your deaths." He said as the captives gasped in horror "Have them thrown out the ship, we cannot waste time or energy going to another system." Two Imperial soldiers came forward pointing their blasters at herding them like cattle when a voice spoke up from the group.

"Stop this, Anakin!"

Vader instantly turned around motioning the soldiers to stop, he walked forward looking over the captured, but unable to identify who shouted out his former name.

"Who is the one that spoke? Step forth!" He commanded as he saw people moving aside as the person came forward. To his surprise it was a girl of eighteen years of age, long brown wavy hair, deep misty brown eyes. She stared at him holding her head high, never once letting anyone see how truly afraid she was. Vader looked over her as memories of his lost Padme returned, burning his mind and what was left of his heart.

"You? You're the one that spoke?" He asked skeptically, as she nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yes. I am. My name is Edema Obadiah. I know all about you, I know what destruction you've done and what has been weighing on your heart for the past eighteen years-" She said as Vader took a step forward taking hold of her arm silencing her for a moment.

"Take the others to a holding compartment, I'll deal with this girl." He said to the Imperial Troopers as he briskly walked out of the room taking Edema with him. His grip on her arm never slacked, if anything it got tighter and tighter till he pushed her into an empty room letting her fall the to floor.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" He asked as Edema sat up looking at him, watching him with haunting eyes.

"Anakin, you have to stop-"

"That name is nothing!" He snapped as his raised his hand above her, she gasped for breath putting her hands to her throat. Lights and colors flashed in her eyes as she heard him continuously ask her questions.

"Padme…wasn't…killed …by…y-you…"She gasped out as Vader watched her then released his hold on her. She was on her hands and knees as she tried to bring oxygen back into her lungs while Vader stood over her. He yanked her to her feet as he regarded her with mixed feelings.

"What did you say?" He said as she took a breath and stared at him a moment before answering.

"You didn't kill Padme, at least not physically. She-" Edema said before she was suddenly thrown against a wall and slid to the ground as Vader glowered at her, fists clenched.

"She died because of me! I killed her!" He shouted as he used the force again, Edema grimaced as she began to choke again.

"N-no…she-she…died…o-of a…b-broken…h-heart…Anakin" She panted trying to speak as Vader tightened his grip on her still keeping his distance.

"I am no longer Anakin Skywalker! He died along with Padme centuries ago!" He shouted as she kicked her feet, hands clutching her neck.

"Anakin! Y-you…have…to …r-remember! He's…he's still …th-there! " She said as she struggled to hold onto her life.

"P-Padme wo-wouldn't want…this! F-fighting…a-against…y-your own…s-son!" She cried out as the hold continued to get stronger at the mention of Luke Skywalker.

"If he is not with me then he is my enemy! I'll do what I must!" He said as Edema shook her head barely grasping consciousness.

"D-don't…let…w-what happened…b-between …you…a-and…O-Obi W-wan, y-you…and….L-Luke." She gasped as the world began to spin a round her. Vader continued to keep his hold, not wanting to hear the truth she spoke.

"Deep…I-inside…y-you c-care …f-for h-him…s-save h-him…s-save…yours-self…" She said softly, her eyes fluttering shut. Vader dropped his hold once he saw her hand fall lifelessly to the floor, thousands of questions were reawakened, thousands of feelings he hadn't felt were now evident. As he looked upon the lifeless face of Edema, he felt something he hadn't felt in centuries. Pity. Shame. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the holding compartment.

"My Lord Vader, what are your orders?" A Imperial Trooper asked as a young man about eighteen years of age, with light brown/blond hair stepped up. His eyes looking down at the fallen girl. Vader stared at the boy in surprise, for a brief moment Anakin Skywalker stood before him. Same face, same eyes, same hurt, same pain. But this boy wasn't at all like Anakin, he wouldn't do anything his love wouldn't want him to do. The boy lifted Edema from Vader's arms, clutching her close to him as tears slipped down his face. Vader envied him. The boy was able to hold his love before his own death, he was able to see and kiss his lost love one last time. While Vader never had the chance, never got to see his beloved before her last breath.

"What are you called?" Vader asked as the boy looked up and stared at him

"Andrakin. Andrakin Obadiah." He said as Vader realized that he was wedded to Edema. Vader nodded then swiftly left the room.

"Lord Vader! My lord, what were your orders?" The Imperial Trooper asked again, Vader stopped then glanced back at the closed door of the holding compartment, he faced the trooper.

"Dispose of them immediately." He said then quickly left, before the cries of the captured echoed in the hall. One girl began a domino effect on the outcome of the final battle. While Vader battled his son, Luke, his heart and mind were in a battle of their own. Did he truly believe this is what Padme would have wanted? And was Edema speaking the truth? Did he care for Luke? Cared enough to stand against the emperor? The answer…yes. Vader did find truth and the love for Luke to save him before death came upon him by the emperor. And although Darth Vader died, Anakin Skywalker rose up one final time to save his son.

* * *

**Hey. Yeah I know. Star Wars? But I recently got hooked on the movie and I'm in love with it! Hehe. Please leave some feedback, since I'm not used to writing this type of story (as in the Main character dies). Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


End file.
